Nephilim
by Marik0t
Summary: Kagome Higurashi é uma aventureira. Sempre acaba descobrindo artefatos históricos raros, ou decifrando histórias há muito esquecidas. Mas é em uma de suas aventuras que ela acaba em um local proibido para humanos... U/A, InuKag, MirSan.
1. Prólogo

Kagome Higurashi pegou o walk-talk no bolso lateral de sua mochila. Tinham que sair dali _naquele exato momento_. Já tinham ficado ali por muito tempo, e agora tinham cances de serem mortos... Que maravilha. Depois de tanto trabalho que tinham tido... Pelo menos tinham conseguido o objeto que queriam.

- Houjou! – gritou ela, para ser ouvida entre os rugidos da tempestade de areia. – Precisamos de você, venha rápido!

Um chiado no outro lado da linha mostrou que ele também estava em apuros. Teria ele sido pego na tempestade? Há muito não havia algo assim no deserto... Por que justo agora?

Kagome segurou o chapéu para que ele não voasse, e virou-se para o companheiro.

- Bankotsu! Temos que nos abrigar agora!

Alguns rangidos e barulhos de pedras desmoronando puderam ser ouvidos pelos dois, que jogaram-se no chão bem a tempo de desviarem suas cabeças de um bloco de madeira que voara na direção deles.

_ - Kagome-sama! Ainda está aí?!_ – a voz de Houjou subitamente saiu do pequeno aparelho que a garota ainda tinha em mãos. – _Kagome-sama!_

- Houjou! Consegue me ouvir?!

Mais pedras desmoronavam atrás deles. Ótimo, agora estavam realmente em apuros. Não tinham para onde escapar, a não ser escalando toda aquela sujeira. Pilastras antigas, quase esfarelando-se por causa do tempo, formavam um caminho que poderia ser escalado com dificuldade. Mas, pelo menos, já era uma saída.

_ - Estou aqui em cima, venham! _– disse Houjou, o aparelho começando a chiar novamente.

- Higurashi-dono! Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, nunca conseguiremos chegar ao topo! – gritou Bankotsu, para que pudesse ser ouvido entre os barulhos ensurdecedores do templo ruindo à volta deles.

- Não podemos ir mais rápido, temos que...! – Kagome segurou mais forte as alças de sua mochila. Estava mais pesada que o normal, por estarem levando algo clandestinamente daquele templo em ruínas... Mas não podia deixar aquilo para trás. Não depois de tanto tempo procurando por aquilo...

- Deixe a mochila, Higurashi-dono!

Ela fitou os olhos de Bankotsu, quase como que suplicantes.

- Não posso!

- Iremos morrer!

_ - Kagome-sama, não posso mais me agüentar, o helicóptero está começando a perder altitude por causa da tempestade! Venham logo!_

Kagome não queria largar sua mochila. Morreria tentando salvar aquele objeto tão valioso. Não tinha se infiltrado no deserto à toa, tinha o feito por causa daquela simples estatueta de bronze.

E agora, Bankotsu queria que se desfizesse dela.

- Não posso largar a mochila, Bankotsu! – disse ela, segurando mais forte as alças da mochila.

- A vida de uma pessoa vale mais do que isso... Por favor, Higurashi-dono!

A garota olhou para cima, por entre os destroços do templo daquela civilização tão antiga. Ao longe, podia-se ver as hélices do helicóptero que Houjou manejava tão habilmente, ainda tentando controlar o maquinário no meio da tempestado de arei – algo extremamente perigoso para se fazer, ainda mais nas condições em que ele se encontrava.

E foi então que ela sentiu as mãos de Bankotsu sobre as dela.

- Solte... Por favor, Kagome.

Ela parou por um momento, surpresa. Era a primeira vez que o colega a chamava pelo primeiro nome, e nunca havia sequer pensado em ouvi-lo da boca de Bankotsu. Desde que haviam começado a trabalhar juntos, Bankotsu sempre a chamava de "Higurashi-dono", não importando em quais situações estavam. Mas agora...

- Bankotsu... – Kagome havia se esquecido de onde estavam e como precisavam sair dali naquele momento.

- Higurashi-dono – o colega voltou a chama-la do mesmo jeito carinhoso de antes. – Você confia em mim?

Ela assentiu.

Mais algumas pedras ruíram perigosamente perto deles, fazendo um belo de um estrondo e abafando qualquer tipo de som. Infelizmente, foi naquela hora que Bankotsu fez sua promessa.

Agarrando a mochila de Kagome, Bankotsu cortou as alças desta e empurrou a garota para cima, a fim de faze-la subir.

Ele?

Ficou parado, olhando a colega de exploração subir rapidamente as colunas de pedra. E Kagome apenas notou que ele não a seguia quando já estava ao alcance do helicóptero, olhando por onde subira.

Em um segundo, lá estava ele, segurando a mochila – e sorrindo, contente e confiante.

No outro... Antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, ou sequer digirir palavras ao amigo para que este saísse logo dali, a parede ruiu.

E, com ela, Bankotsu desapareceu.

**Olá povo! Prazer, sou a mais "nova" integrante daqui :D**

**O fato de eu ter colocado a palavra entre aspas é porque eu já tinha criado duas contas pra mim aqui no há algum tempo atrás... Mas perdi as senhas e sequer lembro dos e-mails cadastrados XD E o mais chato é que eu já tinha começado a postar histórias - ambas agora inacabadas. Nesse meio-tempo em que eu não postava nada, fui remontando novos capítulos e acrescentando coisas nas antigas histórias... Então eu queria que vocês me dessem uma opinião.**

**Devo postar as histórias novamente, versão "2.0", ou apenas colocar uma segunda parte e ignorar as atualizações?**

**Bem... Espero que gostem da minha fic.**

**P.S: pra quem quiser saber... As minhas histórias eram "Depois daquele dia" e "Apenas mais uma história de amor". Melhorei muitodesde que postei os capítulos que estão online, então... Não me julguem por eles ok? lol  
**


	2. Como tudo começou

_Bankotsu olhou o pequeno mapa que carregava, toscamente reproduzido à mão. Não podia falar que estava confuso, pois havia sido a própria Kagome quem o desenhara, então apenas soltou um muxoxo._

_- Tem certeza que estamos no caminho certo, Higurashi-dono?_

_- Depois de tanto tempo, ainda duvida de mim, Bankotsu? – disse ela com desdém, rindo do colega que agora se encontrava virando o estranho mapa de cabeça para baixo._

_- Sabe que eu nunca deixei de confiar nos seus instintos de exploradora, mas... Ainda acho que tem algo errado por aqui._

_Kagome riu._

_- Bankotsu._

_- Sim?_

_- Esse é o mapa da cadeia do Himalaia._

_Bankotsu analisou o papel que carregava._

_- Mas... Então...?_

_- Sim. Você pegou o mapa errado antes de sair, não é?_

_A garota notou um pequeno rosado na face do colega, mas não disse nada. Ela riu internamente para não encabular o amigo ainda mais, este virando o rosto para que não notassem sua vermelhidão._

_- Tudo bem aí atrás, Houjou? – perguntou a garota, agora olhando para o garoto._

_O rapaz, agora ajeitando os cabelos castanhos, encontrava-se ligeiramente cansado. Havia algum tempo que já estava carregando os suprimentos para os três, já que não entendia nada de explorações, mas não reclamava. Gostava de ajudar Kagome, queria que ela apreciasse suas ações._

_Bem... Fácil perceber que nosso pequeno amigo adolescente estava apaixonado pela garota._

_Haviam se conhecido no primeiro colegial, ambos com 15 anos de idade. Ela era ainda uma mocinha em formação, e ele, um pivete. Foi em um festival de esportes que se apaixonou por ela: ele havia se sentado para descansar, e foi aí que viu a garota isolada em um canto da escola. Mesmo um pouco hesitante, foi falar com ela; afinal, não havia com quem conversar, e ela parecia estar sozinha naquele festival._

_"O que aconteceu?" – perguntara ele, um pouco preocupado com as faces pálidas da garota. "Não se sente bem?"_

_Ela apenas sorrira e dera apenas uma resposta._

_"Não tenho vontade de participar porque não tenho quem torça por mim. Solidão é algo realmente horrível..."_

_Houjou sabia que ela não havia pais, mas, pelo que se informara, perdera-os com mais ou menos sete anos de idade. Não fazia idéia como se sentia a garota, nem como lidava com a situação._

_Só de uma coisa tinha certeza: a partir daquele dia, decidiu-se que iria fazer de tudo para ajudá-la._

_E foi assim que ele havia se juntado naquela expedição. Kagome não havia muitos companheiros confiáveis, apenas Bankotsu. Sabendo disso, ele resolveu que ficaria perto dela, o quanto fosse necessário. Mesmo que precisasse dar sua vida para salvar a dela..._

_E, depois de tantos anos, ela continuava estonteante. Uma beleza inigualável, e não apenas aos olhos do rapaz. Era difícil encontrar uma garota tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo tão preocupada com os outros, sempre disposta a ajudar._

_- Houjou – ele ouviu Kagome chamar, despertando-o de seus devaneios. – Vamos descansar?_

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e sentou-se em uma das pedras daquela estranha caverna que estavam explorando. Notou que a pedra onde havia se sentado era bastante irregular em sua forma, mas não disse nada._

_Bankotsu pegou o canteiro com o amigo, e tomou alguns goles de água._

_- Cuidado para não tomar muita água, senão pode acontecer de ficarmos sem mais tarde. O deserto não é brincadeira, e não há muitos oásis aqui por perto. – disse a garota, erguendo a tocha e analisando as paredes daquele lugar._

_Basicamente, só havia musgo naquele lugar. Mas, perto de onde Houjou se sentara, podiam-se notar alguns desenhos estranhos quando este foi iluminado pela tocha que os guiava._

_- Olhe só... – disse ela, rindo. – Houjou, você achou algo. Parabéns._

_Ele levantou-se, o coração palpitando mais rápido._

_Kagome notou algo estranho na pedra em que o rapaz havia se sentando. Parecia mais... Clara à luz do fogo?_

_A garota chegou ainda mais perto, aproximando a tocha daquela pedra. Houjou – sem necessidade de comentar – ficava cada vez mais nervoso com a aproximação da garota, agora ajoelhada ao lado dele._

_- O q-que aconteceu, Kagome-sama? Achou algo interessante?_

_Ela não disse nada. Apenas continuou fitando o estranho achado._

_O grito da garota ecoou na caverna._

_- Acalme-se – disse Bankotsu, agachando-se ao lado dela e rindo. – Ainda tem medo dessas coisas?_

_À frente dela, encontrava-se nada mais que uma caveira. Sim, um crânio humano – que, apenas por um milagre, não havia sido quebrado quando Houjou sentou-se em cima deste._

_Bankotsu ainda não entendia como Kagome podia ser uma exploradora e ter tanto medo de caveiras ou ossos humanos. Afinal, isso era algo comumente encontrado em expedições arqueológicas._

_Desde que começara a trabalhar com ela, a garota mostrava uma pequena... _Aversão_ a partes humanas. Não importava em ver esqueletos de animais ou o que quer que fosse – mas não suportava nem a idéia de chegar perto de ossos de o que já havia sido uma pessoa._

_Porém, sua paixão por seu trabalho já compensava tudo. Kagome, desde cedo, já se interessava por monumentos antigos e civilizações desaparecidas. Vivia em museus e centros históricos. Além disso, "Atlantis", por exemplo, era um dos livros de cabeceira da garota, juntamente com "Eram os deuses astronautas?" e "Os Maias". Ao entrar na faculdade, quando haviam se conhecido, Bankotsu se fascinava com a empolgação de Kagome ao falar sobre civilizações antigas e línguas mortas. Talvez houvesse sido esse o motivo pelo qual havia escolhido trabalhar com ela..._

_- Por que diabos sempre tem uma caveira humana em lugares que _eu_ estou explorando?! – reclamou ela, ainda arfando por causa do susto que levara._

_- Você escolheu ser uma arqueóloga, Higurashi-dono... Agora tem que lidar com esse tipo de coisa._

_- Esses desenhos estranhos... Acho que é uma língua diferente. – comentou Houjou, olhando um pouco mais acima de onde se encontrava o crânio humano._

_- Tire essa coisa nojenta daí de perto que eu posso ir traduzir para você. Acho que sei de qual língua se trata._

_Houjou obedeceu. No entanto nem bem o rapaz havia obedecido e pôde-se sentir um pequeno tremor no local. Não um terremoto, mas um tremor interno._

_- Isso não é nada bom – comentou Bankotsu, alarmado. – Vamos sair daqui!_

_Os dois rapazes, apressadamente, juntaram os pertences de todos e os instrumentos de trabalho e desataram a correr. Kagome, porém, continuava fitando as inscrições na parede._

_- Higurashi-dono! Venha logo!_

_-... "e"..."encontrarás"... – traduzia ela, absorta em sua leitura._

_- Kagome-sama!_

_Bankotsu voltou até ela e pegou seu braço, puxando-o._

_- Não enrole! O lugar vai desmoronar!_

_-... "perdição"! Acabei!_

_Sem mais demora, os três saíram correndo. Mais à frente, podia-se ver o que podia se chamar de "saída", mesmo sendo apenas uma passagem para uma clareira maior. Nem bem atravessaram a arcada de pedra, uma rocha despencou no que antes era a travessia, deixando-os presos ali dentro._

_Os três, ofegantes, desmoronaram no chão, ofegantes por causa da corrida._

_- E então... – disse Bankotsu, entre arfadas de ar – Conseguiu ler o que estava escrito?_

_- Sim... – Kagome conseguira tomar ar e agora respirava menos descompassadamente. – "Profana o templo de Simorgh e encontrarás tua perdição."_

_Bankotsu gelou._

_Onde já havia ouvido aquilo antes? Coisa boa é que não era. Teria lido aquilo em algum livro antigo?_

_- "Profana o templo de Simorgh"... – repetiu Houjou, maravilhado – Mais um quebra-cabeça?_

_- Não sei, bem provável... – respondeu Kagome, agora dando uma olhada onde estavam. Era bem amplo, bem iluminado e com inúmeras inscrições nas paredes. A mesma língua da profecia ali atrás, notou ela, agora analisando as pequenas figuras._

_Bankotsu não disse nada. Estava desconfiado com aquela frase que Kagome traduzira. Tinha certeza que já tinha ouvido falar nela, mas... Onde? Algo em seu instinto dizia que estavam em perigo, que era melhor sair dali. Mas para onde iriam? Teriam que encontrar outra saída..._

_Houjou notou a inquietação do amigo._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, preocupado._

_- Algo não me cheira bem. Ajude-me a achar uma saída, é melhor sairmos daqui o mais rápido possível._

_O garoto apenas assentiu. Não queria discutir com Bankotsu sobre seus instintos; sempre estavam certos, sem exceção. Uma vez, por não terem acreditado no que o amigo falava, acabaram bem machucados e quase não saíram vivos de onde estavam. Vai desmoronar, dissera ele. Mas quem o ouvira? Ninguém, todos o ignoraram. Acharam que era brincadeira..._

_- Higurashi-dono, temos que procurar uma saída. Tem algo aqui nesse lugar que me dá náuseas._

_Kagome olhou-o, surpresa. Náuseas? Em Bankotsu? Havia algo errado por ali. _Bem_ errado._

_Livrando-se da tentação em continuar traduzindo os hieróglifos tão pouco conhecidos, ela concordou com a cabeça. Os três passaram a procurar uma saída: apalpavam pedras e paredes, pisavam cuidadosamente em pedaços no chão, tentavam sentir alguma brisa suave por entre as brechas da parede._

_Kagome dirigiu-se até uma das paredes e, ao batucar em um lugar, notou que estava oco. Ao menos o barulho era diferente..._

_- Bankotsu! Houjou! – chamou ela, fazendo com que os amigos se encaminhassem até onde ela estava. Ela bateu novamente, mostrando a diferença de densidade entre um pedaço daquela parede e outro. – Deve ter algo aqui atrás._

_Com a ajuda de alguns instrumentos que levavam nas mochilas, conseguiram finalmente abrir um rombo na parede suficientemente grande para que passassem por ali. Era um corredor sem saída parecido com o de um calabouço, todo empestado por musgos, e as paredes com uma cor de petróleo._

_Houjou atravessou o buraco, Kagome juntou-se a ele. Bankotsu, porém, não conseguia se aproximar dali. Suas náuseas só pioravam quanto mais eles se infiltravam naquela construção. O que afinal estava acontecendo? Não era normal, ele passar mal daquele jeito._

_- Você tá legal? – perguntou Houjou, colocando a cabeça pra fora da abertura para ver como o amigo estava._

_E foi aí que Bankotsu se tocou._

_- Aí era uma sala de execução... – murmurou, mas suficientemente alto para que os dois ouvissem._

_Uma sala de execução, hein? Então era por isso que Bankotsu se sentia tão mal. O cheiro de sangue, por mais leve que fosse, ainda estava incrustado naquelas paredes repletas de limo._

_Kagome ergueu um isqueiro e acendeu-o, a fim de conseguir analisar melhor o lugar. A tocha, perdida na confusão anterior, de nada ajudaria mesmo – o teto era muito baixo e as paredes, muito estreitas. Se tentasse usar um objeto como aquele, poderiam acabar queimados por seu próprio instrumento. Logo em seguida, porém, arrependeu-se: marcas de sangue enferrujado cobriam todo o local._

_Kagome quase conseguiu vizualizar a cena: mãos que tentavam desesperadamente arranjar uma saída, feridos que imploravam por misericórdia, homens condenados que clamavam por suas famílias. Pessoas que haviam sido designadas para servir de sacrifício a algum deus, ou mesmo por terem infringido alguma lei. Era assim com os egípcios, por que então a história não poderia ser repetida?_

_Houjou percebera que a garota ficara estática pela visão, mas não disse nada. Sentia a perda daqueles que haviam estado ali tanto quanto ela. Mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito agora..._

_E foi aí que a garota notou algumas palavras no meio de todas aquelas manchas. Seria apenas impressão ou havia algo escrito ali...?_

_Ela acompanhou com os dedos as pequenas ranhuras que haviam ali. Seria apenas coincidência ou seriam mesmo hieróglifos? Não, teria que ser muita coincidência se aquilo não fosse intencional. Mas por quê... Hieróglifos egípcios...?_

_- Houjou, preciso da câmera._

_O rapaz entregou-lhe o objeto. Ela, por via das dúvidas, tirou algumas fotos daquela parede. Agora tinha quase certeza que tudo aquilo fora intencional. O por quê, entretanto, ela não entendia. Estavam no deserto da Mesopotâmia... O Egito se encontrava a centenas de quilômetros dali. Simplesmente não fazia sentido..._

_- Apresse-se, Higurashi-dono. Continuo com uma sensação ruim sobre esse lugar. – ela ouviu Bankotsu dizer, ainda com um semblante preocupado. Ela resolveu que devia ouvir o amigo mais uma vez e confiar em seus instintos._

_Novamente, os três voltaram a procurar por uma saída. Sem muito sucesso, no entanto. O agora conhecido tremor de terra abalou-os mais uma vez, deixando Bankotsu cada vez mais apreensivo. Via-se que não era um simples terremoto, mas o resultado de algo que estava prestes a ruir._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

**Olá de novo!**

**Bom, é o seguinte... Eu ainda estou meio enrolada com a facul, então não é certeza que vou conseguir postar toda semana, nem revisar todos os capítulos XD Mas mesmo assim vou tentar i.i Essa fic ta me dando um bocado de trabalho, mesmo que não pareça... Estou tentando adianta-la um pouco, e não pretendo postar um dia seguido do outro (como ontem e hoje XD) exatamente para ganhar tempo x.x Os capítulos ainda estão meio curtos, mas vou tentar aprimora-los e aumenta-los com o tempo.**

**Mas, enfim... Obrigada pela review (única até agora XD) e pela opinião, belle kagome-chan lol E obrigada também à princesayoukai100, que adicionou minha fic nos favoritos e eu só vi agora XDDD**

**Esperto que continuem lendo e comentando :D**


	3. A profecia que se realiza

_Enfim, acabaram achando uma saída. Uma pequena abertura, mais uma rachadura, em um canto isolado daquele amplo lugar. Se não fosse por Bankotsu, ainda estariam lá, procurando algum pequeno lugar por onde pudessem escapar._

_O rapaz, ainda apreensivo, olhava todos os lados minuciosamente. Parecia à espera de alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. E não era algo bom. Seu sexto sentido continuava aguçado para algo estranho que viesse surpreendê-los. Precisavam arranjar um jeito de sair logo dali..._

_Houjou, inquieto, percebia como o colega estava preocupado. Nunca gostara de correr perigo, muito menos quando não sabia o que era ou se poderia matá-lo; só sabia que queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível._

_Kagome, apesar de tudo, era a única que se sentia excitada. Não era a primeira vez que corriam tantos perigos, e era daquilo que ela gostava. Emoção. Ansiedade. E era por isso que amava sua profissão. Quanto mais aventuras, melhor... Afinal, o legal mesmo era se arriscar. Correr riscos e pôr sua vida em jogo. Era assim que conseguia sentir-se viva._

_Enfim, haviam chegado ao final daquele longo corredor; encontravam-se agora em outro espaço grande, porém não tanto quanto o anterior. E ao centro deste..._

_Um altar._

_Kagome parou, maravilhada com a cena, conseqüentemente fazendo com que os outros dois amigos estacassem também. _

_No meio daquele altar marmorizado, havia uma estátua de uma mulher. Era linda: tinha os cabelos cacheados até mais ou menos a altura dos cotovelos – Kagome imaginou-os como sendo negros – e feições calmas. Suas roupas lembravam muito as gregas, com apenas alguns pedaços de pano tampando suas partes íntimas e seus seios. E também segurava algo muito mais valioso em suas mãos delicadas... A tão esperada estatueta de bronze em forma de fênix que Kagome viera procurando por tanto tempo. Era tão linda quanto nas descrições dos livros: todas as suas penas haviam sido cravadas no metal com uma precisão quase que cirúrgica, sendo assim perfeitamente representadas. Os olhos daquela pequena ave davam a impressão de que estava viva, de tão cuidadosamente talhados._

_Finalmente haviam-na encontrado. Ali estava ela, pedindo para ser pega. E Kagome pressentiu isso. Era apenas ela e aquele pequeno objeto agora, nada mais existia. Nada em volta fazia barulho, não havia mais nenhuma luz clandestina vinda do teto. Apenas ela... E a pequena fênix._

_A exploradora dirigiu-se em passos lentos até aquele objeto há tanto desejado, e estendeu a mão para tocá-la. Bankotsu, no entanto, percebendo o ato da garota, colocou uma mão sobre a dela, despertando-a de seus devaneios. Quando esta olhou para ele, ele fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça._

_- Não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Pode haver alguma armadilha._

_Houjou assentiu, concordando plenamente com tudo o que Bankotsu falara. Estava morrendo de medo; se ele dissera que iria acontecer, então por que duvidar?_

_O rapaz olhou para cima, quase que temendo que um pedaço de concreto fosse cair sobre ele naquele momento. E foi aí que ele notou inscrições no teto, iguais às de antes._

_- Olhe só, Kagome-sama... Tem mais daqueles desenhos de lá atrás._

_As figuras, cravadas no mármore do teto, eram relativamente grandes. Kagome não sabia como não as havia visto antes. Cada uma tinha, pelo menos, o tamanho da mochila nas costas de Houjou – que não era nem um pouco pequena, por ser algo muito usado principalmente por alpinistas._

_- "Profana o templo de Simorgh e encontrarás tua perdição" – leu ela. – É a mesma frase de antes..._

_- Aqui deve ser o templo desse tal de Simorgh então._

_- Provável que sim... Afinal, a estatueta de bronze tem a forma de uma fênix. – respondeu ela. Percebendo o olhar de desentendimento dos amigos, acrescentou: - Simorgh é uma criatura mitológica da Babilônia. Os magos babilônicos associavam Simorgh à fênix, esta por sua vez associada à esfinge egípcia._

_Kagome aproveitou que haviam parado de andar e foi até Houjou. Pegou o cantil de água com este, molhando suavemente sua garganta seca, e continuou sua explicação._

_- Acreditava-se que a fênix representava a renovação da raça humana após a destruição do mundo. Se aqui for mesmo esse templo de Simorgh... Talvez seja por isso que a estátua que a segura é uma mulher. Pode ser uma referência à fertilidade do sexo feminino e à capacidade de ter filhos, de deixar descendentes no planeta._

_Bankotsu suspirou._

_- Então se esse tal Simorgh é uma referência à fênix... Tudo indica que estamos no Templo de Simorgh. Certo?_

_Kagome assentiu._

_- Isso significa que se fizermos algo errado nesse templo "encontraremos nossa perdição?" – perguntou Houjou, citando novamente a frase já traduzida por Kagome. – "Profana o templo de Simorgh..."_

_- Creio que seja algo assim. – disse Kagome, mas não se importando. Devolveu o cantil ao amigo, e dirigiu-se novamente à estátua de mármore da mulher. – Mas pode também ser que essa frase esteja aí apenas para afastar curiosos que tentavam entrar no templo. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas um, somente um sacerdote era admitido aqui. Ninguém além dele poderia entrar, nem mesmo para oferendas aos deuses, e caso isso acontecesse o infrator poderia até ser condenado à morte._

_A garota pegou um pequeno saco que antes havia enchido com areia e comparou-o com a estatueta, perguntando-se se o peso dos dois estava equivalente, ou ao menos similar. Parecia-lhe que sim._

_A garota agachou-se, posicionando a estatueta e o saquinho lado a lado._

_- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Bankotsu, uma pequena fisgada em seus instintos dizendo-lhe que algo sairia muito errado._

_- Não viemos até aqui à toa, certo? – respondeu ela, ainda comparando os dois._

_- _Vai pegar a estatueta?_ – perguntou Houjou, escandalizado. – Mas e se a frase for uma profecia, e se acontecer algo errado? Bankotsu vem tendo vertigens e pressentimentos ruins desde que chegamos àquela sala anterior. Algo muito errado está para acontecer, e não quero descobrir o que é._

_- Ah, deixe de ser chorão, Houjou._

_Kagome mordeu o lábio levemente. Sabia que ele estava certo, que ela era a errada. Mas a vontade de tocar aquela pequena estatueta falou mais forte. Há quanto tempo não havia procurado por ela? Estudara todos os detalhes, desde a localização do templo até o pequeno artefato. Passara meses a fio trancafiada ora numa biblioteca, ora num quarto, pesquisando sobre aquele maldito objeto. E agora que o tinha em sua frente... Não poderia pega-lo? Simplesmente um absurdo._

_- Por que sairia algo errado? Não há nada que possa nos impedir de sair vivos deste lugar._

_A pequena forçou um pouco mais a mordida no lábio inferior, como que se culpando por aquelas últimas palavras impensadas. É claro que havia muito o que poderia matá-los. Se o teto desabasse de uma hora para outra, não daria tempo nem de dizerem "fênix" antes de darem o último suspiro._

_Bankotsu aproximou-se dela calmamente._

_- Sabe que, se fizer isso, vai pôr em perigo nossas vidas. Certo?_

_Ela assentiu._

_- Ainda assim vai se arriscar?_

_Kagome assentiu novamente de leve, a franja cobrindo seu rosto. Bankotsu deu um sorriso cansado, seguido de um suspiro._

_- Você não muda... – disse ele, colocando a mão em cima da cabeça dela como se fosse uma criança. – Faça o que quiser, Higurashi-dono. Eu te protejo, se for o caso. Afinal, é o que venho fazendo todos esses anos..._

_A garota olhou para ele agradecida. Adorava o jeito que Bankotsu a tratava, e tinha certeza que não mudaria mesmo que estivesse fazendo a pior coisa do mundo. Ele sempre a tratava com um carinho fraternal, um amor de pai que ela nunca tivera chance de experimentar. E agradecia-lhe imensamente por causa disso._

_Kagome era órfã. Quando tinha quatro anos, foi resgatada de sua casa por uma pessoa da vizinhança. Pelo que lhe haviam contado, seu pai havia morrido tentando proteger sua mãe. Ambos tinham sido surpreendidos em um assalto a mão armada no meio da rua... O ladrão, ainda novo, não tinha muito controle sobre a arma ou suas ações. Seu pai tinha sido gentil com ele, tentara dar-lhe algumas notas de dinheiro... Mas, por alguma razão, o moleque não havia aceitado. Falava algo sobre "vingança" e "seus pais". O que havia acontecido, naquele momento, ninguém sabia. A única coisa que se pôde ouvir em seguida foi um tiro... E o pai de Kagome jazia morto no chão. Pulara na frente de sua esposa para poupar-lhe a vida... O que, amarguramente, fora em vão. Logo em seguida, o moleque atirara novamente, agora na mulher à sua frente. E, sem esperar mais nenhuma resposta, saiu correndo, apavorado com o que acabara de fazer._

_Só depois que a história chegou aos ouvidos da garota. Pelo que soubera, antes que Kagome nascesse ambos seus pais eram detetives contratados pela polícia federal. Haviam solucionado inúmeros casos, mas o que mais lhes deu fama foi um em especial, excepcionalmente complicado. Um homem havia pego a mulher traindo-o, e matara os dois amantes. Depois, percebera a burrada que fizera e acabou se matando, quase levando o filho junto por causa de suas ações impensadas. Infelizmente, os pais de Kagome haviam chegado tarde demais; quando estavam adentrando a casa, ouviu-se um tiro e o homem já estava morto quando foram ao seu socorro._

_E, pelo que pudera entender, o pequeno ladrão era o filho bastardo que quase fora morto naquele dia._

_Bankotsu sempre fora, para Kagome, o pai que ela nunca tivera. Ou pelo menos o pai que nunca lembrava ter tido..._

_Houjou também era como alguém da família para ela. Algo como um irmão mais velho. Mesmo que ele não pensasse assim... Sim, ela sabia que seu amigo gostava dela mais do que se gosta de uma irmã. Não pôde deixar de perceber, pelo tanto que já o flagrou olhando para ela, ou mesmo suspirando; às vezes, até ousando aproximar-se um pouco mais. Era um pouco óbvio... Mas ela não queria magoá-lo, então não dizia uma palavra sobre isso. Fingia que não sabia de nada... Não podia mentir para ele, não depois de tudo que já fizera para agradá-la. Ele realmente era uma boa companhia, mas... Infelizmente, seus interesses não eram compatíveis com os dele. Ela apenas o via como alguém que a apoiava, e só. Não queria algo mais, como ele..._

_Kagome olhou ora para Bankotsu, ora para Houjou, esperando algum sinal afirmativo que viesse de algum deles. Bankotsu limitou-se a sorrir._

_- O que está esperando? Não poderemos impedi-la mais, certo?_

_Kagome deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou sua atenção para a pequena estatueta. Comparou-a novamente com o saco de areia, e respirou fundo. Era aquele momento ou nunca._

_A garota, com mãos hábeis, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava a pequena estatueta, colocava em seu lugar o pequeno saquinho. Ela sorriu triunfante, a fênix agora bem segura em suas mãos. Esperou que algo acontecesse por tê-la retirado dali, mas nada aconteceu._

_- Viu só? Estamos vivos..._

_Houjou e Bankotsu sorriram, o primeiro um tanto quanto aliviado. Agora era só encontrar uma saída e poderiam ir para casa sãos e salvos._

_Porém, era muito cedo para comemorar. Nem bem Kagome havia posto a fênix na mochila, pôde-se sentir aquele pequeno tremor conhecido._

_- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, os tremores estão ficando cada vez mais fortes... – disse ela, agora encaixando a mochila em suas costas para que não a atrapalhasse caso precisassem correr ou escalar._

_O ruído de coisas sendo quebradas ao longo do caminho por onde haviam vindo encheu o aposento onde estavam, deixando todos apreensivos. Tudo parecia até reagir com as palavras da exploradora: o pequeno terremoto ficava cada vez mais forte e mais perigoso._

_- Sabe, eu realmente acho melhor a gente fugir. Não quero virar comida para vermes antes dos noventa anos de idade. – disse Houjou, tremendo nas bases. Não era assim que havia imaginado morrer... Queria que fosse pelo menos em uma casinha à beira-mar, com sua querida esposa segurando-lhe as mãos... Ou mesmo seu filho, molhando sua testa com um pequeno pedaço de pano úmido._

_- Houjou! – gritou Bankotsu, vendo que o amigo estava distraído. Acordando de seus devaneios, o garoto disparou em direção à porta de saída do aposento, onde os outros dois já o esperavam. Pelo menos desta vez não haviam precisado procurá-la..._

_Mais coisas se quebravam atrás deles. Pilastras, paredes, estátuas. Nada restava daqueles monumentos, apenas escombros. Poeira por todos os lados, pequenas frestas de luz que vibravam com o tremor da terra. Em breve aquele templo seria destruído... E não havia nada que Kagome pudesse fazer, pensou ela entristecida. Algo que poderia entrar na História desmanchava-se em frente a seus olhos, muito rapidamente. Pelo menos havia conseguido a pequena estatueta que tanto queria..._

_A garota apertou uma das alças da mochila enquanto corria. Nem via por onde andava, apenas sabia que por ali era mais seguro. Sabia que tinha sido egoísta, e agora tinha a vida de todos em suas mãos... Se ela não tivesse insistido tanto em obter o que não conseguiria sozinha..._

_Haviam chegado agora no que parecia ser uma antecâmara. O espaço não era muito amplo, e pelo visto também não havia uma saída sequer por onde pudessem escapar. Seria aquele o fim de todos?_

_Kagome olhou para trás. Houjou estava a uma distância considerável dela e de Bankotsu, o que não era bom._

_Tudo o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. A garota apenas conseguiu ver Houjou tropeçando e caindo... E, logo em seguida, alguns blocos de mármore desprenderam-se do teto, desabando em cima dele._

_- Ah meu Deus!! HOUJOOOOU!! – gritou ela, ameaçando ir até o amigo. Bankotsu, no entanto, puxou-a na hora certa: uma pilastra ruiu onde ela estaria, separando o grupo. Kagome arregalou os olhos, já cheios de água._

_- HOUJOU!! – ela desvencilhou-se das mãos ternas, mas firmes, de Bankotsu e correu desesperada para a pilastra caída. Era muito grande e muito lisa para ser escalada, amaldiçoou ela. Como chegariam até o amigo se não havia nem uma brecha por onde pudessem passar...?_

_- Eu... Estou bem...! – fizeram-se ouvir a voz do rapaz por entre os escombros. – Só... Um pouco machucado. – arfou ele._

_- Consegue levantar, Houjou?- indagou Bankotsu, agora junto da exploradora._

_- Mais ou menos, acho que fraturei minha perna... E pelo que posso ver, também esmigalhei os ossos do meu ombro esquerdo..._

_Ambos suspiraram, aliviados. Pelo menos não estava morto..._

_- Houjou, escute – disse Bankotsu, fazendo ser ouvido naquele emaranhado de sons – A pedra que te atingiu abriu uma abertura por onde você conseguiria chegar à superfície. Acha que, em suas condições, consegue escalar até lá?_

_Kagome olhou para o amigo. Pela sua expressão, estava falando mesmo muito sério. Houjou, naquelas condições, escalar as pedras? Talvez impossível até para Bankotsu, mas ela não reclamou._

_Bankotsu, notando a inquietação da menina, apontou o buraco no teto e, em seguida, o caminho que Houjou teria que seguir. Era relativamente fácil de ser escalado... Enquanto, do lado dos dois, a situação se complicava. Mesma em perfeito estado como estavam, iriam levar algum tempo até que conseguissem escalar tudo aquilo... Ainda mais com uma mochila razoavelmente pesada nas costas, sem contar as ferramentas de trabalho que Bankotsu havia pegado a pedido de Houjou._

_- Com algum esforço conseguirei... Mas não prometo que serei rápido._

_- Contanto que seja rápido o bastante para arranjar algo que nos tire daqui..._

_- Eu posso pegar o helicóptero e esperar que vocês cheguem até lá em cima. Pelos meus cálculos, vai ser equivalente..._

_- Faça isso então – decidiu Bankotsu – Mas trate de não abusar da sorte._

_Os tremores haviam parado um pouco, mas nada impedia que mais blocos de pedra não caíssem do teto, ou mesmo que paredes ruíssem. Houjou aproveitou que a situação estava mais branda e começou a escalar os escombros, um tanto quanto facilmente para quem estava com o ombro e a perna fraturados. Kagome e Bankotsu nem bem haviam terminado de escalar o primeiro pedaço e ele já estava lá em cima, acenando para eles com o braço bom._

_- Kagome-sama! Ficarei em contato pelo walk-talk, avisarei caso algo aconteça!_

_- OK, obrigada!_

_Kagome acompanhou com os olhos o rapaz manco até este sair de sua vista. Em seguida, voltou sua atenção para Bankotsu, que lhe estendia a mão para que conseguisse subir no bloco seguinte._

_E assim foram, com dificuldade, até que a parte realmente difícil de ser escalada se afastasse. Já tinham subido mais da metade do caminho._

_No entanto, sua sorte não sorriu para eles: os tremores, que antes estavam mais brandos, pioraram em quase 200. Agora era certeza que eles precisariam ser rápidos, escalar o resto o mais rápido que pudessem. Precisavam sair dali _naquele exato momento_, ou seriam mortos._

_Kagome pegou o pequeno aparelho no bolso lateral de sua mochila._

_- Houjou! – gritou ela, para ser ouvida entre os rugidos da tempestade de areia que vinham de cima, da abertura por onde precisariam passar, e também dos barulhos ensurdecedores de coisas desabando abaixo deles – Precisamos de você, venha rápido!_

_Um chiado no outro lado da linha mostrou que ele também estava em apuros. Teria ele sido pego na tempestade? Há muito não havia algo assim no deserto... Por que justo agora, quando mais precisavam sair daquele lugar?_

_Kagome segurou o chapéu para que ele não voasse, e virou-se para o companheiro._

_- Bankotsu! Temos que nos abrigar agora!_

_Alguns rangidos e barulhos de pedras desmoronando puderam ser ouvidos pelos dois, que jogaram-se no chão bem a tempo de desviarem suas cabeças de um bloco de madeira que voara na direção deles. Provavelmente também tinha caído do teto... Precisariam ser mais atentos. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais perigosas... Seria ali que teriam seu fim?_

_- Kagome-sama! Ainda está aí?! – a voz de Houjou subitamente saiu do pequeno aparelho que a garota ainda tinha em mãos. – Kagome-sama!_

_- Houjou! Consegue me ouvir?!_

_- Estou aqui em cima, venham! – disse Houjou, o aparelho começando a chiar novamente._

_- Higurashi-dono! Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, nunca conseguiremos chegar ao topo! – gritou Bankotsu, para que pudesse ser ouvido entre os barulhos ensurdecedores do templo ruindo à volta deles._

_- Não podemos ir mais rápido, temos que...! – Kagome segurou mais forte as alças de sua mochila. Estava mais pesada que o normal, por estarem levando algo clandestinamente daquele templo em ruínas... Mas não podia deixar aquilo para trás. Não depois de tanto tempo procurando por aquilo..._

_- Deixe a mochila, Higurashi-dono!_

_Ela fitou os olhos de Bankotsu, quase como que suplicantes._

_- Não posso!_

_- Iremos morrer!_

_- Kagome-sama, não posso mais me agüentar, o helicóptero está começando a perder altitude por causa da tempestade! Venham logo!_

_Kagome não queria largar sua mochila. Morreria tentando salvar aquele objeto tão valioso. Não tinha se infiltrado no deserto à toa, tinha o feito por causa daquela simples estatueta de bronze._

_E agora, Bankotsu queria que se desfizesse dela._

_- Não posso largar a mochila, Bankotsu! – disse ela, segurando mais forte as alças da mochila. _

_- A vida de uma pessoa vale mais do que isso... Por favor, Higurashi-dono!_

_A garota olhou para cima, por entre os destroços do templo daquela civilização tão antiga. Ao longe, podia-se ver as hélices do helicóptero que Houjou manejava tão habilmente, ainda tentando controlar o maquinário no meio da tempestade de areia – algo extremamente perigoso para se fazer, ainda mais nas condições em que ele se encontrava._

_E foi então que ela sentiu as mãos de Bankotsu sobre as dela._

_- Solte... Por favor, Kagome._

_Ela parou por um momento, surpresa. Era a primeira vez que o colega a chamava pelo primeiro nome, e nunca havia sequer pensado em ouvi-lo da boca de Bankotsu. Desde que haviam começado a trabalhar juntos, Bankotsu sempre a chamava de "Higurashi-dono", não importando em quais situações estavam. Mas agora..._

_- Bankotsu... – Kagome havia se esquecido de onde estavam e como precisavam sair dali naquele momento._

_- Higurashi-dono – o colega voltou a chamá-la do mesmo jeito carinhoso de antes. – Você confia em mim?_

_Ela assentiu._

_Mais algumas pedras ruíram perigosamente perto deles, fazendo um belo de um estrondo e abafando qualquer tipo de som. Infelizmente, foi naquela hora que Bankotsu fez sua promessa._

_Agarrando a mochila de Kagome, Bankotsu cortou as alças desta e empurrou a garota para cima, a fim de fazê-la subir._

_Ele?_

_Ficou parado, olhando a colega de exploração subir rapidamente as colunas de pedra. E Kagome apenas notou que ele não a seguia quando já estava ao alcance do helicóptero, olhando por onde subira._

_Lá estava ele, segurando a mochila – e sorrindo, contente e confiante._

_Antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, ou sequer dirigir palavras ao amigo para que este saísse logo dali, a parede ruiu._

_E com ela se foi Bankotsu._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Olá!**

**GOMEN NASAAAI, muitas coisas na facul!! . por isso que demorei... Pelo visto não conseguirei colocar um capítulo por semana, como havia falado, pode ser que alguns demorem mais...**

**Enfim, aceito quaisquer sugestões referentes à história. Críticas boas ou más, ou mesmo no estilo de escrita. Não ficarei brava, prometo XD**

**Bem, de qualquer modo... Quero agradecer à Deza-chan pela review :D e à minha amiga (?) Fabi XDD (não me linche, baka.)**

**Bem, acho que é isso...**

**Se quiserem, dêem uma lida nas minhas outras fics, citadas nos meus comentários no prólogo, acho (propaganda totaaaaaaaaaaal XDDD).**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Depois da tempestade, um novo começo

_**Nephilim**_

**Depois da tempestade, um novo começo**

Capítulo 4

Kagome desabou na cadeira à sua frente. Já havia se passado alguns dias desde o incidente com Bankotsu, e continuava acabada. Ela, a grande Kagome Higurashi, reduzida a suspiros e cabelos despenteados. Sentia-se como se tivesse perdido um amigo... E um pai. Então essa era a dor de perder alguém querido...

Houjou, com uma tala no pé e o braço enfaixado até a clavícula, sentou-se ao lado dela, preocupado. Há anos não via Kagome daquele jeito, desanimada. Tinha olheiras profundas nos olhos, e seu rosto estava pálido como uma folha de papel. Dava até pena olhar para ela naquele estado, mas nada podia fazer para amenizar sua dor... Preferiu não fazer nada para tentar desfazer aquela aura pesada em torno deles, ou poderia apenas acabar piorando a situação. Afinal, ele sabia que Bankotsu e ela eram quase que pai e filha; e não era todo dia que se perdia alguém tão próximo. Ele mesmo sabia como era perder alguém querido...

- Kagome-dono... – começou ele. Ela levantou os orbes azuis, fitando-o com uma expressão doentia. Ele surpreendeu-se ao ver que os olhos dela não emitiam o mesmo brilho de antes. Opacos como estavam, parecia-lhe inclusive que estava realmente enferma. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas se entreolhando. O que afinal era pra ser dito em uma ocasião como aquela?

- Eu não consegui fazer nada por ele... – murmurou ela, desviando os olhos e fitando a mesa à sua frente. Todos os papéis daquela exploração maldita devolviam seu olhar, como que desafiando-a. Contratos, contas a pagar pelos danos a instrumentos e equipamentos, fotos tiradas dentro do templo, pergaminhos perdidos...

Kagome, ainda desanimada, esticou o braço fraco e segurou algumas fotos. Analisou-as devagar, desinteressada, flashes da cena invadindo sua memória.

Espere um pouco.

Uma passagem secreta. A sala de execução. As mãos desesperadas. As manchas de sangue...

E os hieróglifos egípcios.

O que afinal hieróglifos egípcios estavam fazendo em uma parede de um templo localizado no deserto da Babilônia?

Kagome suspirou, desanimando novamente. Largou as fotos onde as havia pego e apoiou a cabeça na mesa, olhando para Houjou.

- Hein, Houjou... – disse ela fracamente, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- S-Sim?

- O que Bankotsu faria se tivesse perdido seu melhor amigo?

Houjou ficou em silêncio por uns instantes. Depois, fitou um ponto fixo na mesa e deu um pequeno sorriso triste.

- Acho que... Ele faria de tudo para compensar seus erros. Por mais graves que fossem. Daria um jeito de não esquecer o amigo que perdeu e continuar vivendo pelos dois...

A sala entrou em quietude novamente. Houjou, ainda fitando o ponto interessantíssimo no tampo da mesa, não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra. Também sofria muito, pois considerava Bankotsu seu irmão mais velho. Sempre haviam andado juntos desde que se conheceram, e agora... Ele se fora. Num passe de mágica.

Um farfalhar de roupas chamou sua atenção, e ele desviou o olhar para a amiga. Esta havia se levantado da cadeira onde estivera anteriormente, e agora se espreguiçava. O cansaço era visível em seus olhos, e ainda parecia triste; no entanto, agora parecia um pouco mais vívida do que antes.

- Kagome-dono...?

- Acho que... Ele não gostaria que eu ficasse desse jeito. Como você disse... Temos que viver por ele e por nós mesmos...

Houjou fitou-a, admirado. Kagome era uma garota forte. Muito dificilmente se deixava abater... E, quando acontecia, lutava contra a solidão e a tristeza afloradas dentro dela.

- Vou comer algo e já volto... – disse ela. Havia alguns dias que não conseguia comer nada mais que um simples pedaço de pão, ou algumas colheres de sopa. Seu rosto estava pálido por falta de proteínas, mas também por um pouco de medo. Medo de ser abandonada como havia sido antes...

Mas não devia pensar daquele jeito. Bankotsu não ficaria contente se visse a colega daquele jeito, faria de tudo para tentar anima-la. Traria seus doces prediletos, contaria-lhe fatos engraçados do passado e a abraçaria, embalando-a e consolando-a. Como um verdadeiro pai faria com sua única filha.

Kagome andava lentamente pela cozinha, surrupiando algo para comer aqui e acolá. Sentia falta da presença de seu amigo ali com ela, mas... Não havia mais o que fazer. Ele se fora...

A garota sentiu uma lágrima escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Com as costas da mão, enxugou-a rapidamente e segurou as que estavam por vir. Já havia chorado o suficiente por uma semana, não precisava de mais. Simplesmente não tinha mais forças para isso... E nem queria. Nunca havia chorado tanto em sua vida. Já era mais do que suficiente.

Kagome, mordiscando uma bela maçã rechonchuda encontrada na geladeira, subiu as escadas novamente para onde Houjou estava... A sala de reuniões.

A casa onde estavam não era lá grande coisa. Três suítes, um escritório, uma cozinha e uma sala. Era tudo o que precisavam. Não era nada grande, mas satisfaziam suas necessidades básicas como exploradora e como dona-de-casa – embora nunca houvesse precisado se passar por uma realmente, pois dificilmente se mantinham naquela casa por mais de algumas semanas. Além disso, era muito bem localizada: ficava em uma parte do subúrbio da cidade de Tókio, em um lugar calmo e pacífico.

Um dos quartos da casa, destinado a ela, era uma bagunça. Livros, pergaminhos, fotos, pôsteres, cartas... Havia de tudo lá. Uma vez, inclusive, encontrara um pequeno regador de plantas ali. De onde viera nunca soube... Só sabia que estava ali quando ela o encontrou.

O outro, de Houjou, era mais limpo que um hospital. Cama cuidadosamente arrumada, armário de roupas nada bagunçado, papéis e cadernos arrumados gentilmente nas gavetas da escrivaninha, um rádio-relógio na cabeceira. A garota nunca entendera como ele conseguia viver ali. Não suportava coisas arrumadas, principalmente se esse lugar fosse seu quarto. Afinal... Era uma exploradora.

E o último quarto, de Bankotsu, era meio-termo. Nada arrumado perfeitamente, mas também não brilhava como um brinco. Uma baguncinha aqui ou ali, uma meia jogada na cadeira... Nada mais.

Kagome passou pela frente do quarto do último, relembrando como era viver ali com sua presença alegre e confortável. Realmente sentiria falta de suas palhaçadas em relação ao trabalho e indiretas destinadas a Houjou... E de sua companhia nas expedições, claro. Sem ele, ela nunca conseguiria ter realizado seu sonho de rodar o mundo em busca de aventuras que pudessem arriscar sua vida...

Repentinamente seu estômago deu uma reviravolta e ela correu ao banheiro, largando a maçã no meio do caminho. Debruçou-se sobre o vaso sanitário e vomitou, relembrando das cenas na caverna maldita. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, contando até dez até que seu coração voltasse a acalmar e sua garganta desapertasse. Não iria mais chorar.

Por que tinha que ter sido ele? Ela fora a teimosa, ela quem devia ter ido no lugar dele. Culpava-se profundamente por aquele incidente, e sabia que nada mais podia ser feito...

Kagome levantou-se, deu a descarga e lavou o rosto, aproveitando também para escovar os dentes e tirar aquele gosto azedo de sua boca. Pelo visto ainda não conseguiria comer... Mesmo sabendo que tinha que superar tudo aquilo, havia sido um trauma e tanto.

Sem hesitar ou dizer uma palavra, a garota voltou ao quarto de Bankotsu, retirou uma chave de seu bolso e trancou o quarto do amigo. Em seguida, rumou em direção à sala de reuniões, onde Houjou a esperava sentado na mesma cadeira onde estara antes.

A garota, sem dizer nada por alguns minutos, apenas sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita, de estofado azul-escuro. Recordava todos os detalhes da última exploração, desde a entrada no templo até... O incidente.

Sua mente vagueava lentamente pelos fatos, tentando associa-los a alguma outra aventura que haviam tido. Nada, porém; esse era um caso independente.

Houjou apenas a fitava, admirando sua beleza. Tinha se recuperado relativamente rápido para alguém que ficara sem comer direito por dois ou três dias, e agora parecia absorta em seus pensamentos. Não se atrevia a interrompê-la. Além de não querer estragar seu raciocínio, gostava de admirar seu rosto impassível enquanto pensava em algo extremamente complicado.

Kagome era dotada de uma beleza sem igual, e o rapaz não se cansava de olhá-la. Não via a hora de poder expor seus sentimentos... Mas não podia por enquanto. E não havia pretendentes com quem pudesse se preocupar, então podia esperar mais um pouco... Até conseguir conquistá-la pra valer.

A garota notou que estava sendo observada, e virou os olhos na direção do colega.

- Algum problema, Houjou? – perguntou ela, ainda com uma feição séria.

- Não, nada – respondeu ele, enrubescendo por ter sido pego no ato.

Kagome levantou-se da poltrona, e foi até a mesa onde estavam os documentos. Espalhou-os ali mesmo, dando uma olhada por cima em todos eles. Seu olhar cansado pousou novamente nas fotos que continham os hieróglifos egípcios, e ela apanhou-as novamente. O que significariam aqueles hieróglifos...?

Houjou sentou-se ao seu lado, fitando as fotos na mão da garota. Estava frustrado tanto quanto ela; por que havia hieróglifos egípcios no deserto da Babilônia?

Foi então que uma luz iluminou seu rosto. Ele levantou-se bruscamente, fazendo a cadeira de madeira tombar no chão, fazendo um estardalhaço para um simples objeto.

- O-o que foi, Houjou?

- Kagome-dono, espere um segundo só! – disse ele, animado, e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Kagome ouviu as passadas do garoto para lá e para cá em seu próprio quarto, até que notou que elas se aproximavam novamente. Um Houjou ofegante entrou no quarto, extremamente contente e orgulhoso consigo mesmo. Segurava um pequeno papel em mãos, com um telefone escrito em sua superfície amarelada.

- Sabia que isto me seria útil algum dia! – exclamou ele, sentando-se novamente ao lado da garota.

- De quem é esse telefone? – perguntou ela, aceitando o pequeno papel estendido a ela. – Algum amigo seu?

- Muito melhor, Kagome-dono – riu ele. – Um amigo meu, especialista em Egiptologia.

Os olhos da pequena se iluminaram. Sem mais demora, pegou o telefone e discou rapidamente o número que Houjou havia lhe dado. Desejou ansiosamente que alguém atendesse, e no terceiro toque uma voz masculina apareceu ao telefone.

- É... Com licença... – começou ela, um tanto quanto tímida. Não gostava de falar ao telefone... Em sua opinião, era um dos piores inventos da humanidade.

- _Oooh, uma garota!_ – cortou ele, parecendo feliz. – _Em que posso ajudá-la?_

- Er... – Kagome tapou o bocal com uma de suas mãos e sussurrou a Houjou: "qual o nome dele??" Após conseguir a resposta, voltou à conversa. – Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Houshi Miroku, por favor.

- _É ele mesmo_ – respondeu o rapaz, com uma voz orgulhosa. – _Tem algo que possa fazer por você?_

- Na verdade... – Kagome respirou fundo. – Soube por um de meus amigos que o senhor é um especialista em assuntos relacionados ao Egito. Gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia me ajudar a traduzir alguns hieróglifos.

- _Um amigo, é? Que amigo seria esse?_

- O nome dele é Houjou...

- _Ah! Houjou! Aquele tapado retardado que vira e mexe se corria atrás de uma garota... Qual mesmo o nome dela...? Era uma garota de cabelos lisos e compridos, pretos... Muito bonita por sinal, pelo menos mau gosto ele não tem._ – Miroku começou a gargalhar do outro lado da linha, sem notar que deixava ambos embaraçados. Quando se acalmou, voltou à conversa. – _E qual seria seu nome, querida?_

- É... Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

Um silêncio repentino tomou conta do diálogo.

- _Sem chance_ – ela ouviu Miroku responder, com uma voz um tanto quanto fraca. – _A renomada Higurashi, que já resolveu casos em todo o mundo?_

- Ah... É, acho que sim.

Outro silêncio.

- _FAÇA-ME SEU ESCRAVO, KAGOME-CHAAAN!!_ – Kagome afastou o telefone dos ouvidos. Houjou, num passe ágil, pegou o aparelho das mãos dela, uma veia saltando em sua testa.

- Miroku, aqui é o Houjou. – disse ele, um tanto quanto aborrecido. – Precisamos que nos ajude...

- _Só uma perguntinha antes disso, caro Houjou_ – disse Miroku, agora com uma voz séria. - _...Ela tem namorado?_

O rapaz se viu tentado a desligar o telefone na cara do amigo, mas não o fez porque precisavam de sua ajuda.

- TEMOS TRABALHO A FAZER, Miroku. – disse ele, rilhando os dentes. Como conseguia ser tão mulherengo, mesmo tendo se passado tantos anos? Pelo visto não havia mudado nem um pouco...

- _Tá, tá, já entendi... O que precisam?_

- Em uma das expedições, no deserto da Babilônia, encontramos um templo onde havia hieróglifos egípcios.

- _E não conseguiram traduzi-los, então querem que eu faça esse trabalho pra vocês._

- Correto.

- _Se Kagome é tão viajada e tão famosa como exploradora, como não conseguiu decifrar ainda os escritos?_

- Ela não chegou a estudar a língua egípcia. Quando precisava ler algo, pedia ajuda para algum especialista como você. Sempre havia alguém na equipe que soubesse decifrá-los.

- _Entendo..._ – um silêncio pairou no ambiente, enquanto o rapaz esperava que Miroku dissesse algo mais. – _Tem como me passar as fotos pelo computador?_

- Sim, um momento. – Houjou acenou para Kagome, instruindo-a a mandar as fotos por e-mail. Assim que a operação completou-se, ele pôde ouvir Miroku, do outro lado da linha, dando um muxoxo.

- _Era só isso? Pensei que fosse algo mais complicado..._ – o especialista pigarreou. – _Aqui fala algo sobre a fênix._

Kagome pegou o telefone das mãos de Houjou.

- Senhor Miroku, pode traduzir exatamente o que está escrito, por favor?

- _Por você faço qualquer coisa!_ – respondeu ele, todo feliz. – _Só quero perguntar uma coisa... Em que tipo de templo vocês estavam?_

A garota olhou para o colega ao seu lado, perguntando silenciosamente se o rapaz do outro lado da linha era confiável. Ele assentiu.

- Fomos à Babilônia para conseguir a estatueta de bronze de um templo antigo. Quando entramos, descobrimos que aquele templo fora construído em adoração a Simorgh, algo como a fênix da Mesopotâmia.

- _Então essa mensagem não faz sentido algum._ – respondeu Miroku, com um suspiro.

- Não faz sentido?

- _Aqui diz... "A fênix espera na morada dos deuses aqueles que enganaram a sinfonia de Gaia."_

Kagome parou por um segundo. O que a tal "morada dos deuses" tinha a ver com Simorgh e um templo da Babilônia? Ela olhou para Houjou, indagando silenciosamente se ele tinha sequer uma idéia do que pudesse significar aquela frase; ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Bem... Obrigada então... – suspirou Kagome.

- _Não fui de muita ajuda, não é?_ – perguntou Miroku, notando o desânimo na voz da garota.

- Não é isso, só... Voltamos à estaca zero. E isso não é muito animador, se é que me entende...

- A _grande Kagome Higurashi resolverá esse quebra-cabeça, tenho certeza disso_ – Kagome pôde vizualizar Miroku sorrindo gentilmente, mesmo sem mesmo ter idéia de como o egiptólogo se parecia.

Quando desligou o telefone, a garota sorria. Era bom saber que pessoas torciam por ela...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Então é isso, realmente estou postando o capítulo 4 de novo... Resolvi mudar umas coisas XP

Eu realmente estou demorando pra atualizar a fic, mals ae XD Vou tentar apressar as coisas hoje, já que estou com pouca coisa pra fazer.

No reviews this time... T.T Minha história tá tão ruim assim? TT.TT


	5. O Outro Integrante

**Nephilim**

_O Outro Integrante_

_Capítulo 5_

"Aqui diz... 'A fênix espera na morada dos deuses aqueles que enganaram a sinfonia de Gaia.'"

Kagome ainda ouvia a voz de Houshi Miroku ecoando em sua cabeça. Havia horas que já haviam desligado, mas ainda assim o som daquelas palavras retumbava em sua mente.

A fênix espera na morada dos deuses aqueles que enganaram a sinfonia de Gaia.

A sinfonia de Gaia...

Houjou fitou-a. Pela expressão da garota, notava-se que ela havia tido uma idéia. Era esperta, ela; muito mais do que ele próprio. O rapaz ainda não havia conseguido uma pista sequer sobre aquela frase... E tinha certeza que ela já havia descoberto algo.

- Houjou... – chamou ela, calmamente.

- S-sim?

- Gaia... É a deusa da terra, não é?

- Ah... Sim, na mitologia grega. Foi ela quem gerou 12 titãs e tantos outros personagens.

- Mas... Se ela é da mitologia grega... Por que então a frase foi escrita em hieróglifos egípcios?

Houjou ficou em silêncio. Realmente não fazia sentido. Uma referência à mitologia grega, escrita em hieróglifos egípcios, encontrados no deserto da Babilônia.

- Sinfonia de Gaia... – ele ouviu-a dizer calmamente – Talvez aqueles terremotos que sentimos não tenham sido uma coincidência, apesar de tudo. Gaia, sendo a deusa da terra, poderia muito bem ter sido representada por aqueles terremotos...

- Se for realmente uma referência a ela, então "morada dos deuses" deve significar o Monte Olimpo, na Grécia. Os gregos acreditavam que o monte mais alto do país, o Monte Olimpo, era onde os deuses se situavam...

- Mas continuamos com um dilema... A fênix. O que ela tem a ver com Gaia, Monte Olimpo e Grécia?

Houjou fechou os olhos, cruzou os braços e recostou-se na poltrona onde estava sentado. Já tinha ouvido falar de algo que relacionava a fênix a algum outro ser mitológico... O único problema agora era lembrar qual... Mas ainda assim nem sabia se faria sentido algum ao quebra-cabeça que estavam tentando desvendar. Ainda assim, tinha quase certeza que o pássaro lendário estava relacionado a uma personagem grega. Se fosse esse o caso, talvez significasse algo.

Kagome suspirou e tomou mais um gole de seu leite quente. Mesmo com 21 anos de idade, não gostava de café ou qualquer outra bebida forte; álcool, então, nem pensar. Seu paladar era muito "sensível" – leia-se fresco – para esse tipo de coisa. Mesmo na faculdade, quando seus amigos a convidavam para ir em bares, ela apenas os acompanhava. Não tomava sequer uma gota de cerveja; dizia que ia contra seus princípios.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo; ela, fitando a xícara fumegante de leite à sua frente, e ele, com os braços cruzados, olhando para algum ponto no teto.

Foi então que uma idéia estalou na cabeça de Houjou. Kagome observou-a, curiosa, enquanto ele corria para um dos lados do cômodo e retirava um livro surrado da estante. Folheou algumas páginas, concentrado.

E foi aí que a garota entendeu o que havia acontecido.

- Houjou! – exclamou ela, animada. Ele levantou os olhos da página do livro, com um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

Era tudo tão óbvio! Qualquer um que soubesse pelo menos um pouco da relação da mitologia Greco-egípcia saberia... Como ainda não tinham percebido um detalhe como aquele?

Ambos se entreolharam, triunfantes. Sabiam que haviam chegado à mesma conclusão por tanto tempo de convívio; nenhuma palavra precisou ser trocada. Houjou começou a telefonar para aeroportos, procurando os próximos horários de aviões, custo de passagens e tempo de viagem. Enquanto isso, Kagome empacotava algumas coisas dentro de malas – nada muito grande ou exagerado – e amarrotava papéis e documentos dentro de uma pequena pasta que levaria a tiracolo. Estavam indo à Grécia... Tinham encontrado uma pista!

Afinal, a fênix era o símbolo do deus grego Hermes.

Kagome olhou seu relógio de pulso mais uma vez. Estava começando a ficar impaciente; onde será que ele havia se metido? Faltavam menos de 5 minutos para que finalmente pudessem embarcar no avião, e ainda assim ainda não havia chegado à plataforma de embarque.

"Tenho certeza que ele será de grande ajuda para nós, Kagome-sama." Dissera Houjou. Será mesmo que devia acreditar naquelas palavras, ditas tão confiantemente? Até agora, não havia motivos para que realmente pudesse acreditar que teriam alguma ajuda. Haviam combinado de se encontrar com o egiptólogo pouco antes do horário de embarque, mas assim já era demais. Que indivíduo mais irresponsável era aquele?

- Kagome-sama! – ela ouviu o amigo chamar. Virou-se e deparou-se com Houjou, segurando dois copos de papel – do melhor jeito que conseguia, já que uma das mãos estava praticamente imobilizada - com um líquido fumegante dentro. Vinha acompanhado de um outro rapaz, que não devia ter mais de 25 anos, e que sorria bestamente.

Kagome segurou com cuidado o recipiente quente, olhando dentro para ver o que era. Perfeito, chocolate quente com chantilly! Houjou sabia mesmo do que ela gostava. Também, depois de tantos anos convivendo juntos... Devia saber até qual era sua roupa favorita.

A garota olhou de esguelha para o outro rapaz, que ainda sorria. Tomou um pequeno gole de seu chocolate, ainda fitando-o. Quem seria? Seria ele o tal Houshi Miroku, o egiptólogo? Era muito novo para ser tão renomado.

O rapaz à sua frente fez uma reverência, ainda sorrindo, e pegou uma das mãos da garota, depositando um beijo suave logo em seguida. Kagome achou muito cavalheiro da parte dele, e sorriu gentilmente.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Higurashi. Nos falamos ao telefone, sou o egiptólogo Houshi Miroku.

Então era ele mesmo...

E devia ser um bom profissional, já que àquela idade já havia recebido inúmeros prêmios por sua incrível performance na área de trabalho. Sem contar que era um cavalheiro boa-pinta, aos olhos de Kagome. Charmoso, os cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo. Usava até camisa social! Nada mal mesmo.

Bem, isso até ele propor ajudá-la com as malas.

Miroku segurou a maleta que a garota carregava e apoiou a mão nas costas desta, gentilmente empurrando-a em direção à plataforma de embarque. "Os passageiros situados no primeiro bloco já estão com a entrada liberada", dizia a aeromoça ao alto-falante. Kagome não se importou com a mão do rapaz em suas costas... Até que a sentiu escorregar. Cada vez mais. Em direção à sua bunda.

Kagome corou furiosamente e, esquecendo-se de que estava no meio do terminal, berrou "TARADO", desferindo-lhe um tapa bem dado na face esquerda de Miroku. Este murmurou algo como "doeu, mas valeu a pena", o que apenas resultou em outra marca vermelha, desta vez na face direita. Kagome bufou, fuzilando Houjou com o olhar, como se perguntasse a ele como teriam ajuda de um "negócio" daquele.

Ignorando os olhares curiosos da multidão, Kagome pegou sua maleta e dirigiu-se à moça do balcão, embarcando antes dos outros dois rapazes.

Kagome espreguiçou-se. Tinha até perdido a noção de quantas horas haviam se passado desde que haviam saído do Japão, e a viagem fora um tanto quanto cansativa. Não havia dormido direito, parte quanto à garotinha que infernizava a mãe no banco de trás, pedindo por refrigerante, e outra parte por cause da excitação e ansiedade que explodiam dentro dela.

Mas enfim... Grécia!

Nunca antes havia estado ali, parecia ser um local bem diferente.

A garota espreguiçou-se e levantou-se rapidamente. Retirou sua maleta do bagageiro superior e esperou que Miroku e Houjou fizessem o mesmo. Alguns minutos depois, saíram do avião.

O Aeroporto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos era imenso. Um lugar impecavelmente limpo, se comparado com muito outros por aí, ainda mais com aquela multidão. Kagome admirou-se com a quantidade de pessoas, todas elas com características diferentes umas das outras. Nações diferentes, assim como a linguagem ou seu jeito de vestir. Indianos, americanos, brasileiros, orientais, espanhóis. Tudo isso em um só lugar. Havia visitado inúmeros aeroportos antes, mas ainda assim aquele era, entre todos, o que mais a havia admirado.

Miroku e Houjou deixaram-na viajar em seus devaneios por alguns minutos. Não era todo dia que se visitava a Grécia, ora bolas.

Os três pegaram carrinhos, para auxiliá-los na hora de carregar toda aquela bagagem, e dirigiram-se à esteira indicada para retirarem suas malas. Nem bem haviam terminado de pegar a última sacola, uma mão pousou no ombro de Miroku.

O rapaz virou-se. Um homem corpulento, vestindo a farda do exército grego, encontrava-se parado atrás deles, a posição hermeticamente ereta. Ele retirou os óculos escuros e olhou diretamente para os três, alternando os rostos. Kagome notou que ele era cego do olho esquerdo.

- Sou o sargento Leonidas. Gostaria que me acompanhassem, por gentileza. – disse ele em inglês, com voz grave e um sotaque tipicamente grego.

Houjou e Miroku se entreolharam e deram os ombros. A garota foi a única que enfrentou o sargento, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Podemos ao menos saber o porquê, sargento? – disse ela com um falso respeito, enfatizando a última palavra.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para os três rostos antes de dar uma resposta.

- Meus superiores gostariam de falar com vocês. Não darei mais detalhes até que cheguemos ao escritório. – ele recolocou os óculos, não sorrindo sequer uma vez.

- E as malas? – perguntou Houjou, ainda com um pouco de hesitação.

- Cuidaremos delas para os senhores... E a senhorita – acrescentou ele, percebendo que a garota o fuzilava com o olhar, desconfiada. – Portanto, queiram me acompanhar, por gentileza.

Os três acompanham o sargento Leonidas até uma pequena sala. Haviam passado por inúmeros corredores – Kagome havia perdido a conta de quantos -, subido escadas, entrado em aposentos. Quando chegaram, sentaram-se a mando do oficial, e aguardaram algum tempo até que alguém viesse atendê-los. Não haviam esperado nem 10 minutos quando um homem adentrou a sala. Kagome prendeu a respiração.

Impossível.

Cabelos prateados, olhos dourados. Garras nas mãos. Cicatrizes no rosto.

Era mesmo um youkai.

A cabeça de Kagome girou.

- Kagome-sama? Você está bem? Seu rosto está um pouco pálido – adiantou-se Houjou, preocupado.

- Isso é impossível. – murmurou ela, ainda fitando o rapaz à sua frente.

- Não, não é. – retrucou ele, com uma voz baixa e densa, e sentou-se na cadeira à frente dos convidados. Entrelaçou os dedos e fitou os três.

- Mas... Como?

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que esteja falando.

- Youkais... Foram extintos há quase 10 mil anos atrás.

- Se tivessem sido extintos, eu não estaria aqui, estaria?

Um silêncio mórbido pairou sobre o local. Kagome sentia-se tonta. Como era possível um youkai estar sentado à sua frente, conversando calmamente com ela? Não se haviam tido registros de sua espécie desde aproximadamente o ano 8.000 antes de Cristo.

- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sou o diretor e dono deste aeroporto. - disse o youkai, fitando cada um deles enquanto falava. Ele inclinou-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando seus dedos. - Sabe por que estão aqui?

- Não nos disseram nada. - disse Kagome, recostando-se em sua cadeira. - Apenas fomos trazidos aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sesshoumaru analisou-a com seus olhos cor de âmbar, procurando traços de que estivesse mentindo.

- Recebemos informações de estarem carregando narcóticos e ferramentas ilegais em sua bagagem.

Kagome levantou-se de um salto, indignada.

- Como é que é?

- Uma declaração anônima, claro. Só não os detemos ainda por causa disso, além de serem muito conhecidos no exterior. Mas estão muito enganados que os deixarei ir apenas por causa disso.

- Não carregamos narcóticos, e tenho uma licença especial para carregar as ferramentas em minha mala - disparou Kagome, serrilhando os dentes. - Isso tudo é um absurdo.

- Então se realmente carrega uma licença, importaria-se em mostrá-la?

Houjou, entendendo a deixa, remexeu na pasta de documentos que semmpre carregava consigo. Tirou dali uma folha de papel, já um tanto amarelado, e estendeu-a sobre a mesa. Sesshoumaru pegou-a e leu o documento, certificando-se de que não era falso.

- Muito bem, parece que as ferramentas estão em ordem. E quanto aos narcóticos?

- Não há nenhum.

- É claro que dirão que não há nenhum. Mostrem a bagagem de mão, por favor.

Os três depositaram suas respectivas mochilas em cima da mesa. Sargento Leonidas abriu-as e conferiu seus interiores, demorando-se na pequena bombinha para asma que Kagome sempre carregava consigo.

- Asma, senhorita Higurashi?

- Sim, asma. Algum problema com isso?

- Deve precisar muito dessa bombinha, sendo uma exploradora e arqueóloga.

- Certamente. Por isso, não acho que deveria tirá-la daí, sargento.

Kagome pensou ter visto um brilho passar pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Provavelmente pensava que se drogava através da bombinha, e isso devia se tornar um problema.

Revistadas todas as mochilas, Leonidas assentiu com a cabeça para o diretor.

- Muito bem, vejo que estão todos limpos - disse ele, ainda com os olhos em Kagome - Só quero que a senhorita passe por alguns exames médicos. E espero que não se importe em substituir sua bombinha por uma comprada aqui. Por minha conta.

Kagome suspirou. Exames médicos, huh. Pelo menos esperava que o médico que a atenderia fosse um cavalheiro bonitão.

Bom, se esperava que fosse um cavalheiro bonitão, aquele médico se encaixava perfeitamente. Exceto pelo detalhe de que ele era um youkai cavalheiro bonitão.

Aquilo tudo era demais para Kagome. Em um dia só, fora acusada de se drogar e carregar narcóticos, de ser uma ilegal e de que estava errada quanto a youkais.

Só não entendia como aqueles dois conseguiam viver em segredo, longe dos repórteres e paparazzi que rondavam soltos por aí. Uma espécie supostamente extinta ainda vivia na face da Terra, algo que ela quase ainda julgava impossível. Em toda sua vida, tinha visto fotos e fósseis de youkais que haviam sido mortos há mais de 10 mil anos atrás.

E, ainda assim, ela olhava para um deles naquele exato momento.

Era um dos homens mais bonitos que já havia encontrado em sua vida. Provavelmente o fato de não ter sangue humano correndo em suas veias favorecia-o um pouco, mas ainda assim era muito charmoso.

Os olhos dourados, exatamente iguais aos de Sesshoumaru, fitaram-na de cima a baixo.

- Nada mal para uma humana - murmurou ele para si mesmo, colocando luvas de borracha em suas mãos. - Ouvi de meu irmão que precisava de uns exames de você.

- Sesshoumaru é seu irmão?

- Foi o que acabei de dizer, não foi? - ele a fez sentar em uma cadeira ali perto, e amarrou seu antebraço. - Vou tirar sangue de você.

- Vá em frente.

O médico arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É bem mais corajosa de que muitos homens que vejo por aí.

- É só uma agulha.

Ele deu de ombros e retirou sangue do braço de Kagome. A julgar pelo tamanho de seus bíceps, ela pensou que ficaria com o braço roxo e inchado; no entanto, nem sentiu a picada da agulha em sua veia.

- Um brutamontes delicado - ela sorriu para ele com desdém quando se afastou.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio - ele deu um meio-sorriso, devolvendo o olhar a ela e guardando o pequeno tubo de ensaio no que parecia ser uma caixa térmica. Em seguida, pegou o estetoscópio e sentou-se perto dela. - Tire a camisa.

Kagome sentiu-se constrangida por retirar a camisa na frente de alguém do sexo masculino, mas não reclamou. Só queria sair dali e ir em direção a mais pistas.

Ela sentiu o frio metal do estetoscópio em contato com suas costas e arrepiou um pouco.

- Respire devagar - pediu ele, gentilmente apoiando a mão em sua barriga. Outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo, mas desta vez ela tinha certeza que não havia sido por causa do metal. Mas como raios queria que ela respirasse devagar, se só a presença dele ali a fazia sentir uma ligeira falta de ar?

Por ela, ele poderia examiná-la o quanto quisesse, com aquelas mãos suaves e quentes tocando sua pele. Talvez ele não quisesse ver outras partes de seu corpo? Escorregar sua mão para as pernas dela, subir um pouquinho mais em direção a-

Ela xingou-se mentalmente por estar imaginando coisas indecentes e tentou controlar seus pensamentos indevidos. Por Deus, era só um youkai. Extremamente bonito e charmoso, que parecia enxergar-lhe a alma, mas mesmo assim. Apenas mais um espécime da raça masculina.

- ...asma?

Ela piscou.

- Desculpe, pode repetir?

- Quando descobriu que tem asma? - ele deu um meio-sorriso novamente. Aquele maldito meio-sorriso.

- Quando eu tinha 4. No começo foram só ataques simples de falta de ar, mas depois foram piorando um bocado. Agora preciso levar a bombinha onde quer que eu vá, seja um sítio arqueológico ou na sala de TV para assistir um filme.

Ele anotou algo em uma folha de papel, o que parecia ser um relatório médico e logo em seguida pousou a caneta em cima de sua escrivaninha.

- É só isso. Pode ir.

- Ok, muito obrigada. - Ela dirigiu-se à porta.

- Ah, e senhorita... - ele espiou o nome que estava escrito na ficha médica - Higurashi.

Ela virou-se.

- Sim?

- Acho que gostaria de vestir suas roupas antes de sair em direção a um aeroporto tumultuado. - Ele apontou o busto da garota, coberto apenas por um sutiã azul claro.

Kagome corou. Agradecendo, tratou de vestir-se e sair logo dali antes que fizesse mais alguma besteira.

O médico sorriu para si mesmo quando ela fechou a porta.

Sesshoumaru analisou os resultados dos exames de Kagome que tinha em mãos. Pareceu satisfeito quando acabou de ler.

- Muito bem, está limpa. Peço desculpas pela incoveniência.

Kagome ainda se xingava mentalmente por ter esquecido de perguntar o nome do tal médico. Não que fosse vê-lo de novo, mas queria saber mais sobre o misterioso youkai.

- Mas ainda quero que saibam que estarei de olho em vocês. - continuou Sesshoumaru, fitando os três. - Para evitar futuros acasos, quero inserir um membro na equipe de vocês.

Houjou, Kagome e Miroku se entreolharam. Em seguida, voltaram o olhar para o diretor, estupefatos.

- Ele lhes será bem útil, posso garantir. Afinal, um médico na equipe nunca é demais. - O coração de Kagome palpitou. - E, claro, estarão me fazendo o favor de me livrar de meu pequeno irmãozinho irritante.

- Aposto que sentirá minha falta - o médico bonitão de antes adentrou o aposento, o jaleco branco substituído por roupas casuais. Vestia uma simples calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca, mas isso foi o suficiente para Kagome arfar levemente com a visão. Como diabos podia ser tão gost- atraente?

- Este é Inu-Yasha - apresentou Sesshoumaru, fazendo um gesto em direção ao recém-chegado. - Tentem matá-lo em sua expedição, assim não precisará voltar para cá.

- Como se eu tivesse outra opção senão trabalhar pra você. - resmungou Inu-Yasha, emburrando com a lembrança de algo desagradável.

Houjou e Miroku levantaram-se e apertaram educadamente a mão do youkai, mas Kagome apenas limitou-se a olhá-lo, sentada na cadeira onde estava. Ele percebeu que o observava e sorriu discretamente, cumprimentando-a com a cabeça.

Não que não quisesse apertar sua mão. Kagome só não sabia se conseguiria manter-se em pé caso levantasse.

**__**

A todos que antes acompanhavam minha fic, eu peço desculpas. ): Tive uns problemas pessoais aí, sem contar com a enorme falta de criatividade que me pegou a seguir... Mas, acho que minha vida já entrou nos eixos de novo. Vou tentar acabar essa fic, já que gosto pacas dela, e espero que gostem também.

**_Novamente, peço desculpas._**


End file.
